Legends:Arquivos Jedi
Os Arquivos Jedi foram uma coleção insondável de antigo conhecimento e de investigação que remonta há milhares de anos. Supervisionado pelo Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento, os Arquivos serviram como um repositório para publicações e artefatos''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide. Localizado no Templo Jedi em Coruscant, os Arquivos eram abertos em todas as horas e eram acessíveis a todos os Jedi que necessitavam de informações. Enquanto que os Jedi eram bem-vindos para digitalizar ou copiar quaisquer dados no banco de dados, a remoção de qualquer material dos Arquivos era estritamente proibido.Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' O acesso remoto a bases de dados era quase impossível, com erradicadores construídos em paredes exteriores do Templo e firewalls nos banco de dados. História Após o mundo de Ossus ser devastado em 3.996 ABY e a Grande Biblioteca Jedi ser destruída, os Jedi fugiram de seu lar por muito tempo, levando com eles tudo o que eles podiam da grande coleção do Mestre Jedi Odan-UrrThe New Essential Chronology. Fugindo por toda a galáxia, os Jedi se encontraram na estação Exis, juntando o que eles podiam de Ossus''Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 1: A Gathering of Jedi. Após o conclave, grande parte dos Jedi mudou-se para Coruscant, no Templo Jedi construído por Quatro Mestres JediJedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force. Localizado em vários andares acima da entrada principal do Templo, esta pequena câmara serviu como arquivos e bibliotecas por vários séculos. atualiza os arquivos.]] Após a Guerra Civil Jedi, o Templo estaria vazio, pois Darth Sion começou o Primeiro Purgo Jedi de 3954 ABY, deixando apenas um punhado de Jedi na galáxiaKnights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide. Em 3.951 ABY, viu-se o fim do purgo e o início de uma época de paz na galáxia. Os Jedi em Coruscant foram reunidos graças aos esforços de um exilado que derrotou o impiedoso Darth NihilusStar Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords. Expandindo sua coleção de informações, a Ordem prosperou durante vários séculos. No entanto, a paz foi transitória pois o Império Sith reapareceu em 3.653 ABY, vindo das Regiões Desconhecidas e indo para tomar Coruscant dos Jedi. Os Sith invadiram o Templo, entraram e mataram vários Jedi. O Templo e os Arquivos ficaram em ruínas, que ficariam assim vários anos antes do Senado Galáctico conseguir juntar dinheiro suficiente para restaurar o edifício. Como os Jedi se mudaram para sua terra natal de Tython, os membros sobreviventes do Alto Conselho Jedi tinham instruído o arquivista Gnost-Dural a começar a reconstruir o conhecimento perdido em Coruscant, e recontando a história recente que levaram à Ordem a perda de controle. Enquanto as câmaras pequenas foram usadas originalmente para armazenar os arquivos que foram reconstruídos com o Templo,foi só na expansão em 2.519 ABY que os Arquivos Jedi e biblioteca da era moderna foram construídos. Com longos corredores de holobooks e amostras de antigos comprimidos, a nova câmara dos Arquivos continuaria a ser a mesma até o Grande Purgo Jedi de 19 ABY. Os antigos Arquivos foram transformados em um museu da história do Templo, detalhando a mudança de layout de sempre do complexo. pede informações à bibliotecária chefe Jocasta Nu.]] A Idade de Ouro da República em andamento com a aprovação da Reforma de Ruusan e a suposta extinção da Ordem Sith, o Templo Jedi foi completado com a re-construção das torres do Conselho e a Torre Tranquilidade. O Conselho de Primeiro Conhecimento focou-se na expansão de seus conhecimentos e no apagamento de todos os vestígios dos Sith na galáxia. Fundando o Corpo de Exploração dos restos da Academia Jedi de Arqueologia,Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' o Conselho enviou Cavaleiros e Mestres para fora da galáxia para recuperar artefatos perigosos, bem como para explorar mundos desconhecidos para adicionar aos arquivos uma "vasta riqueza de informação".Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil Depois de mais de um milênio de paz na galáxia, os Arquivos foram adulterados após a Invasão de Naboo em 32 ABY. Mestre Jedi Dooku, tendo crescido desiludido com a confiança da Ordem sobre a corrupta República alinhado com o Lorde dos Sith Darth Sidious, excluíu diversos registros dos Arquivos que impediriam uma interferência dos Jedi em novos planos de seu mestre. Ele também roubou segredos das rotas de hiperespaço para seus próprios propósitos do mal para a próxima guerra''Labyrinth of Evil. Após o Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi descobrir a supressão de Kamino dos bancos de dados, o Grande Mestre Jedi Yoda investigou o desaparecimento, a constatação de que pelo menos 37 sistemas adicionais foram apagados, inclusive DagobahThe Essential Atlas, p. 54 e Kaas Dromund. Ao longo das Guerras Clônicas, os Arquivos estavam sob segurança reforçada, com as Forças de Segurança do Templo em patrulha constante para garantir a segurança dos dados armazenados lá. Durante a guerra, o Jedi Negro Trenox atacou o Templo tentando roubar um holocron das prateleiras. Embora o Cavaleiro Jedi Anakin Skywalker foi capaz de matar Trenox, os Jedi acreditavam que pelo menos um holocron foi retirado dos Arquivos.Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' thumb|left|150px|A [[Legends:501st Legião|501st Legião ataca os arquivos.]]Em 19 ABY, a conclusão das Guerras Clônicas viu a invasão e destruição do Templo. Durante a Operação: Extermínio, Lorde Sith Darth Vader entrou nos Arquivos, liderando Clone troopers da 501ª Legião e exigiu que a Chefe Bibliotecária Jocasta Nu abrisse os cofres e lhe desse o acesso à baliza Jedi. Recusando-se a fazê-lo, Vader empaladou Madame Nu, matando-a. Chocados, os Jedi estudando nos Arquivos ativaram seus sabres de luz e atacaram Vader e seus soldados. Enquanto Vader matava bandos de Jedi, ele ordenou que seus soldados protegessem os arquivos e todas as suas informações. Indignado, os Jedi sobreviventes voltaram suas armas e habilidades da Força nos arquivos, destruindo séculos incontáveis de informação. No entanto, o Sith teve a vantagem, conseguindo matar todos os Jedi e salvar várias prateleiras de dados. Uma vez que o Templo foi assegurado, Vader trouxe os dados para Darth Sidious, que confiou Armand Isard para recuperar todos os dados importantes de fonte de informação e história''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader. O próprio Sidious era conhecido por vagar nas pilhas revendo conhecimentos inacessíveis a muito tempo à ele e seus antecessores. Foi durante este tempo que o Grande Holocron desapareceu, saindo de toda a memória até que reaparecer mais de cinqüenta anos mais tarde. Sidious viria a ser acusado de mudar grandes quantidades de dados nos arquivos para suportar a propaganda anti-Jedi. Aberto para passeios, os Arquivos foram uma das poucas câmaras que os mais ricos dos ricos podiam comprar seu caminho para visitá-la. Enquanto os Arquivos sempre tiveram uma segurança muito reforçada para evitar a pirataria de pessoas de fora, os agentes do Império Galáctico não conseguiram manter as medidas anti-adulteração. A determinada Jedi Ekria hackeou os bancos de dados a partir de outro lugar em Coruscant e apagou todos os registros de si mesma, e seus companheiros, Zonder e Drake Lo'gaanEvasive Action: Recruitment. Selado atrás de grandes portas de preto, os Arquivos eram, agora, impenetráveis à todos, exceto ao Império. No entanto, a segurança do Império foi posta à prova quando Darth Vader enviou seu aprendiz secreto Starkiller para o complexo abandonado para completar os Jedi Trials. Depois de passar das pesadas portas instaladas pelo Império, Starkiller entrou numa sala danificada dos Arquivos, matando todos os soldados posicionados ali dentro. Por causa dos danos extensos nesta ala, o assassino foi forçado a ir até o quarto banco de dados que continha os grandes supercomputadores capazes de armazenar as informações para o holobooks. Depois de entrar novamente nos Arquivos, Starkiller foi forçado a duelar um programa dos Trials, que havia assumido o disfarce de Darth Phobos. Depois que ela foi derrotada, Starkiller deixou o salão danificado e o Templo. Quando as equipes de segurança voltaram, eles rapidamente trancaram os Arquivos, isolando-a de todos, menos Sidious.Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' trabalhando nos arquivos.]]O Templo ficaria em um silêncio frio, de pé como uma prova do poder e astúcia de Sidious. Um monólito negro, o Templo sobreviveu à queda do Império, e a tomada da capital pelas forças da Nova República. Como a Guerra Civil Galáctica chegou ao fim, Luke Skywalker, fundador da Nova Ordem Jedi, se aventurou no interior do zigurate e vagou por salas vazias. Retornando com historiador Jedi Tionne Solusar, os dois Jedi começaram a longa tarefa de restaurar os arquivos, atualizando os catálogos e apagando as mentiras criadas por Darth Sidious. Como Coruscant caiu perante os Yuuzhan Vong, os Arquivos caíram também. No entanto, em preparação para o desastre, Solusar tinha verificado os bancos de dados, salvando todos os dados a serem mantidos em segurança na estação espacial chamada Shelter.Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Reconstrução Quando as estruturas do Antigo Templo foram recuperadas durante a limpeza após a Guerra Yuuzhan Vong, a Autoridade de Reconstrução sob a instrução de Chefe de Estado da Aliança Galáctica Cal Omas começou a reconstruir o Templo. Seguindo projetos da estrutura passada, o Novo Templo Jedi foi erguido, e os Arquivos e a biblioteca foram totalmente restaurados à sua antiga grandeza. Durante o tempo em que antecedeu a Segunda Guerra Civil Galáctica, Jacen Solo vagou nas profundezas dos Arquivos como ponto de partida quando ele caminhou de volta para o tempo do Grande Purgo Jedi. Vagando pelo passado, ele viu seu avô, Darth Vader, matando incontáveis Jedi. Durante a guerra, a Guarda da Aliança Galáctica recebeu ordens de capturar o Templo, pois os Jedi haviam traído a Aliança na sangrenta Batalha de Kuat. Preparados para tal ataque, os Jedi começaram a evacuar o Templo. A aprendiz Seha Dorvald agiu rapidamente e digitalizou os arquivos antes de fugir da capital para se encontrar com seu companheiro Jedi.Fury Depois de reocupar o Templo logo após o fim da guerra, o Jedi Healer Cilghal acessou as estantes a fim de obter uma informação sobre a condição que assola Valin Horn. À procura de qualquer menção de uma doença com um resultado incomum em uma electroencephaloscan ela veio através de uma gravação de áudio compilado por um Jedi da Velha República fazendo uma pesquisa sobre as diferentes espécies com os membros da Ordem Jedi. A gravação foi do Mestre Jedi Kel Dor Plo Koon, que sabia de uma técnica para anular os resultados da verificação. Relatando isso para Mestre Luke Skywalker, eles concluíram que era uma técnica desenvolvida pelo Baran Do Sages de Dorin.Outcast Mais tarde, durante o mesmo ano em que mais Jedi contraíram a doença, Mestre Cilghal foi forçado a defender-se da companheira Jedi Jysella Horn, que atacou os Jedi Mon Calamari como eles estavam pesquisando a aflição vista em Seff Hellin e Valin Horn no Primeiro Salão. Alertando as Forças de Segurança do Templo que Jysella Horn estava sofrendo da doença e estava a solta, o Mon Cal chamou outros Jedi nos Arquivos para ajudar, incluindo Radd Minker e Natua Wan. Pulando sobre as passarelas, Jysella correu para a entrada principal dos Arquivos e selou a porta. Minker e Cilghal foram forçados a cortá-la lentamente com seus sabres de luz, embora no momento em que eles terminaram, Jysella tinha conseguido escapar para a Via Processional.Omen Layout thumb|left|250px|Um mapa dos Arquivos, detalhando os quatro salões principais, a grande área de trânsito embaixo e uma visão andar por andar, das áreas abaixo.Erguido perto do teto do Templo Zigurate, os Arquivos Jedi foram uma câmara de dois andares, composta por prateleiras holobook conhecido como Stacks e salas cheias de dados com computadores. Organizados em quatro longos salões que todos se reuniram em um grande centro, cada uma das salas tinha um corredor central que corria a sua extensão, com várias mesas cobertas com terminais de computadores que estavam ligados ao índice principal do catálogo de informações. A segunda e a quarta sala ramificaram-se em dois corredores menores à medida que levava à Holocron Vaults na parede externa''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force. Além destes corredores principais, existiam centenas de menores corredores que dividiram os ''Stacks. Cada um dos Stacks continha trilhões de datatapes e cartões de dados, cuidadosamente classificados e organizados em categorias e subcategorias. No final do terceiro salão, turbolifts neste nível levou à ala de análise e à biblioteca vários andares abaixo. As grandes janelas com vista para as duas histórias dos Arquivos foram preenchidas com estátuas de Jedi brandindo seus sabres de luz, como se estivessem defendendo o grande armazém. Entre os quatro corredores principais haviam esculturas Bronzium de alguns dos mais famosos Mestres Jedi conhecidos na Ordem, exibidos em intervalos ao longo das pilhas em pedestais de pedra. Entre estes bustos, estavam representações de O vigésimo Perdido, o único Mestre que tinha deixado, voluntariamente, a Ordem. Cada pedestal tinha uma placa descrevendo os grandes atos do mestre exibido, como os Mestres Yoda, Qui-Gon Jinn, Saesee Tiin, Chon Actrion e Dooku. A Rotunda thumb|A secção central da biblioteca. No centro dos Arquivos ficava a grande rotunda, o ponto de acesso a partir do qual qualquer Jedi poderia explorar a vasta câmara. O tráfego na rotunda normalmente era direcionado através do Primeiro Salão, geralmente aceito como a entrada principal para os Arquivos. Uma câmara circular, maciça, a rotunda tinha portas arqueadas esticadas para o teto, garantindo à qualquer um na área uma visão da sala dos Arquivos inteiros. Terminais na rotunda permitiram aos Jedi acessarem qualquer um dos quatro salões, especificando as suas buscas em uma área. Atapetados em vermelho, o pedaço central da câmera foi um grande banco de dados que era usado pelo Bibliotecário-Chefe para manter o registro dos livros armazenadas nos Stacks. O Primeiro Salão Conhecida como a entrada principal para os arquivos devido às grandes portas de madeira esculpidas a mão em sua frente, o Primeiro Salão continha grandes registros sobre filosofia e manuscritos, detalhando a história da República. Diários pessoais de mais de um bilhão de Jedi foram também realizados aqui. Enquanto estavam em missões, Jedi, tais como Mace WinduShatterpoint e Quinlan Vos, às vezes gravavam seus pensamentos e estes seriam entregues aos Arquivos para revisão Jedi futura. Muitos dos trabalhos mais aprofundados sobre as habilidades da Força eram restritos aos Mestres Jedi; Padawans exigiam a autorização do Bibliotecário-Chefe para aprofundar as obras mais controversas.Legacy of the Jedi O Segundo Salão Perpendicular ao primeiro e terceiro salão, o Segundo Salão continha dados dedicados às ciências matemáticas e de engenharia. Trabalhos relacionados com os temas hiperespaço e como alcançá-lo e construção de motores e veículos capazes de tais proezas estão entre as prateleiras holobooks azuis-brilhante. Piso planos de edifícios do governo da galáxia e outros pontos de interesse foram encontrados aqui, junto com projetos de vários fabricantes de armas. Os sistemas de computadores aqui tinham leituras sobre todas as atividades do Templo, incluindo um banco de dados dedicado ao regime atual do Alto Conselho Jedi. Dividido em dois corredores, o salão tinha vias de acesso para os dois Holocron Vaults naquela extremidade da câmara. O Terceiro Salão thumb|[[Legends:Obi-Wan Kenobi|Obi-Wan Kenobi descobre uma falha nos Arquivos|left|220px]]O Terceiro Salão ficava diretamente oposto ao primeiro e foi preenchido com informações sobre a geografia e a cultura de cada um dos planetas conhecidos na República Galáctica. Incluía mapas estelares das regiões interestelares e planetárias, e análises detalhadas sobre civilizações específicas foram atualizadas e armazenadas aqui. O ExplorCorps muitas vezes contribuíu para esta seção, acrescentando novos detalhes planetários enquanto mundos foram descobertos fora do alcance da República. Pouco antes das Guerras Clônicas, em algum lugar entre 32-22 ABY, as informações dentro do escopo do Terceiro Salão sobre o planeta Kamino, os Kaminoanos, e sua indústria de clonagem foram apagadas. Este ato foi cometido secretamente pelo ex-Mestre Jedi Conde Dooku, a fim de ocultar a criação do Exército Clone do Conselho Jedi. Isto foi descoberto pelo Cavaleiro Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi quando tentava identificar a origem do suposto assassino da Senadora Amidala, que usou um dardo Kaminoano tóxico. Esta descoberta acabou levando ao descobrimento dos planos da Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes para a guerra, colocando em movimento o início das Guerras Clônicas. O Quarto Salão thumb|250px|[[Legends:Ahsoka Tano|Ahsoka Tano e Jocasta Nu caminham pelo Quarto Salão]] O Quarto Salão ficava no mesmo plano que o segundo e também foi dividido em duas asas menores, cada uma dedicada ã pesquisa zoológica relacionada a informações sobre todas as espécies conhecidas de flora e fauna na galáxia. Foi dentro destas prateleiras que, no ano de 990 ABY, Darth Zannah, disfarçada como aprendiz Jedi Nalia Adollu, pesquisou os crustáceos orbalisks, uma tarefa que tinha empreendido para salvar a vida de seu mestre, Darth Bane. Com um disco de referência fornecido pela então Chefe Arquivista Barra-Rona-Ban, ela foi capaz de descobrir o segredo para a sua remoção em um texto escrito pelo Dr. Osaf Hamud. Darovit, primo de Zannah, a descobriu, e como ela tinha encontrado o que estava procurando, ela o raptou e fugiu. Em sua pressa, a Sith esqueceu o datadisk com todas as suas informações, e os Jedi, liderados por Valenthyne Farfalla, foram capazes de localizá-la de volta para seu mestre em Tython. Em 22 ABY, o Lorde Negro dos Sith Darth Sidious preparou um plano para levantar um exército de Jedi Negros. Como as Guerras Clônicas tiraram tantos Jedi do Templo, seria mais fácil se infiltrar em um dos Holocron Vaults no Templo. Selecionando o caçador de recompensas Duros Cad Bane, Sidious deu a Bane esquemas do Templo e uma grande oferta de créditos e ordenou-lhe que obtivesse o holocron da Divisão de Aquisição. A fim de completar a missão, Bane matou Mestre Bolla Ropal para garantir o cristal de memória Kyber, o dispositivo para a ativação do holocron. Então, depois de adiquirir o corpo do Mestre Ord Enisence, Bane contratou a companheira caçadora de recompensas Cato Parasitti para fornecer apoio tático, enquanto se preparava para entrar no reduto Jedi. Os dois caçadores de recompensas, acompanhado do droide Todo 360, partiram para o Templo, Parasitti disfarçado de Enisence através de seu talento Clawdite de mudança de forma. thumb|250px|left|Cato Parasitti, disfarçado como Madame Jocasta Nu, infiltra no Templo a partir de um terminal nos Arquivos.Uma vez dentro, Parasitti, ainda disfarçado como o Jedi Skrilling, conseguiu passar da guarda dos Arquivos e criou um console por um dos cofres. Comunicando via comlink com Bane, ela o direcionou através dos dutos de ventilação no teto do Templo Zigurate, usando os esquemas fornecidos por Sidious. Com todo seu o foco sobre o terminal de dados, Parasitti não viu a aproximação da Madame Jocasta Nu. Tendo notado o temperamento explosivo de Parasitti ao conversar com a Guarda Ahsoka Tano anteriormente, Nu esperava confortar Enisence. Assustado, Parasitti atingiu Nu, dexando-a inconsciente. Imitando a forma de Nu, Parasitti retomou seus esforços na direção de Bane. Como o Duros capturou com sucesso o holocron, o Templo ficou em alerta máximo. Depois de um duelo curto, Parasitti foi apreendido por Ahsoka Tano, embora Bane fugiu com o holocron sem uma luta. Mais tarde, naquele mesmo ano, Padawan Ahsoka buscava orientação nos Arquivos depois que um pequeno Patroliano fugiu com seu sabre de luz enquanto ela e seu mestre estavam em missão no submundo de Coruscant. Procurando por uma liderança, ela foi dirigida por Madame Nu ao antigo mestre Tera Sinube que estava cochilando na câmara. Sinube tinha compilado um enorme banco de dados do crime de Coruscant, aumentando a riqueza de conhecimentos já armazenados nos Arquivos. Depois de identificar que Bannamu tinha roubado o sabre de luz, os dois Jedi sairam para encontrá-lo. Quartos do Bibliotecário Chefe O Bibliotecário-Chefe, que supervisionou a noite e o dia dos Arquivos, tinha seu próprio escritório particular perto das salas principais da grande coleção de conhecimento. Durante o tempo de Mestre Barra-Rona-Ban como Bibliotecário-Chefe, ele tinha uma pequena mesa coberta de pilhas de notas e datacard. Ao longo de uma das paredes, existia um viewscreen e terminal com hook-ups para o índice principal dos catálogos: permitindo ao Mestre Ban buscar qualquer material à vontade. O Arquivista Chefe, ao responder directamente ao Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento, também foi responsável por instruir Jedi que estavam se preparando para missões; coletavam dados antecipadamente e apresentavam estes dados em uma sessão rápida. De seus quartos, eles poderiam rapidamente criar um portfólio e transmiti-lo ao Alto Conselho Jedi para revisão e para ajudá-los a chegar a uma decisão mais informada.Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness Salas de estudo Os Arquivos foram equipados com salas privadas usadas para pesquisas diligentes que passaram dias sem dormir. O Arquivista Chefe também apresentava as informações aqui para os Jedi que estavam se preparando para missões. Corredores de serviço correram ao lado de todas as salas permitindo que os membros da Força de Segurança do Templo pudessem patrulhar sem serem vistos. Durante o ataque ao Templo Jedi por Darth Vader, o Lorde Sith entrou através de uma das salas de estudos para invadir uma estação de Segurança. Após o abate dos guardas que estavam ali, Vader desabilitou um escudo de raios que inibia o seu caminho para os hangares da Torre. Funcionários thumb|150px|Jucasta Nu durante as [[Legends:Guerras Clônicas|Guerras Clônicas.]]Supervisionada pelo Conselho do Primeiro Conhecimento, os Arquivos foram diretamente dirigidos pelo Bibliotecário-Chefe. Embora este não era, necessariamente, um membro do Conselho, o Bibliotecário-Chefe organizou uma equipe de Guardiões da Sabedoria para manter os Stacks em ordem e atualizá-los com novas informações. Além disso, os Arquivos empregaram vários droides JN-66 e SP-4 para análises. Estes droides vagaram os Stacks no salão principal, ajudando os Jedi que precisavam de assistência. A última de uma longa linha de Bibliotecários Chefe, Madame Jocasta Nu, uma antiga membra do Alto Conselho dirigiu os arquivos até a noite da Operação: Extermínio. Sentindo o destino que logo iria cair sobre suas coleções, ela devidamente convocou seu último Padawan Jin-Lo Rayce para guardar em segredo informações dos Arquivos. Tomando os túneis para fora do Templo, Rayce conseguiu sobreviver, fundando os Agentes de Ossus como uma forma de proteger as informações até que a Ordem poderia ser reconstruída.The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide Nos bastidores thumb|left|O Longo Quarto no Colégio Trinidade, na Irlanda. A aparição dos Arquivos Jedi em Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones é uma reconstrução digital quase exata do Longo Quarto do Colégio da Trindade em Dublin, Irlanda. Sua imitação se estende até os bustos do Vigésimo Perdido que, na Biblioteca do Colégio da Trindade, estão os bustos dos ex-alunos, incluindo o escritor Jonathan Swift. De acordo com Pablo Helman no DVD de Comentários do Episódio II, os bustos bronzium que são mostrados na sala durante a cena onde Obi-Wan Kenobi fala com Jocasta Nu incluem bustos de si mesmo, George Lucas, Rob Coleman, e John Knoll. O romance The Clone Wars: Wild Space afirma erroneamente que os Arquivos Jedi estão localizados dentro de um terço do Pináculo Tranquilidade. Os teclados touch-screen dos computadores da biblioteca vistos em utilizaram os símbolos Aurebesh em ordem alfabética, mas exibiram todos os símbolos de cabeça para baixo. Se isso foi feito intencionalmente pelos animadores ou se foi um erro, não é conhecido. A discordância no layout dos Arquivos é notada no segundo livro da série Fate of Jedi, Omen. No primeiro capítulo, afirma-se que a Jedi Jysella Horn sobe em um turbolift do Hall da entrada principal do Templo Jedi para alcançar o Primeiro Salão dos Arquivos, localizado nos níveis mais altos do Templo. No entanto, no segundo capítulo do mesmo livro, a Jedi Horn é agora situada no quarto andar da câmara dos Arquivos anteriormente de dois andares. Depois de descer ao longo dos passeios aos outros andares, ela cai no primeiro nível e vai embora dos Arquivos para o salão principal a partir do qual ela pode ver a Via Processional. Esta discordância não é explicada. Aparições *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Apprentice: The Only Witness'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War'' *''Jedi Apprentice Special Edition: The Followers'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' comic *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episódio II: O Ataque dos Clones'' romance *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Precipice'' * * * * *''The Clone Wars: Wild Space'' *''Clone Wars Gambit: Stealth'' * *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Tag & Bink: Revenge of the Clone Menace'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Star Wars: The New Droid Army'' *''The Cestus Deception'' * *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' video game *''Star Wars Purge: Seconds to Die'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Underworld'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Fury'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Backlash'' }} Fontes * *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' * * *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars Insider 60'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' * *[http://www.lucasarts.com/games/swbattlefrontrenegadesquadron/ Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron official site] *''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: The Complete Visual Dictionary'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * Notas e referências Categoria:Estruturas Categoria:Lugares em Coruscant Categoria:Lugares no Templo Jedi Categoria:Lugares no Novo Templo Jedi Categoria:Salas Categoria:Bibliotecas